


we are full of stories to be told [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Critical Role Ladies Week, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, spire of conflux, the unbreakable bond between kiki and percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "we are full of stories to be told" by redledgers."Percy latched on to Keyleth early on, their friendship growing to a point of mild inseparability. Post Vorugal."





	we are full of stories to be told [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are full of stories to be told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941114) by [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Jadesfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire)  


Length: 7:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20are%20full%20of%20stories%20to%20be%20told.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I MAKED YOU A THING, KRIS! \0/!! Created for Critical Role Ladies Week. Also used to fill my "try an accent" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> And now it has cover art! Thanks so much to Jadesfire for making this for me!! :D <3


End file.
